How it all started with a Threesome
by vaguely-amused24
Summary: Title: How it all started with a Threesome, Some Celibacy, and Getting Caught Rated R For Cat lilycat81 Characters: Erice/Vince What you'd like to see: a little humor possibly, sexual tension, maybe a little Ari because I love him What you don't l


Title: How it all started with a Threesome, Some Celibacy, and  
Getting Caught  
Rated R  
For Cat(lilycat81)  
Characters: Erice/Vince  
What you'd like to see: a little humor possibly, sexual tension,  
maybe a little Ari because I love him  
What you don't like to see: dark, angsty endings  
Preferred rating: no preference

Vince looked down at E's face, half visible from where it was pressed into the couch just inches from his shoulder. Vince could feel the Goosebumps forming on his arms where the heat from E's breath was hitting him. What he wouldn't give to be able to lean over E and ravish that mouth at this very moment, and he would have done it if Turtle and Drama weren't sitting just a few feet away passing a bong back and forth. Somehow he didn't think that was the best way to tell the guys that he was interested in E.

Vince smiled at that thought, he really wanted this. When did that happen, he didn't even know he wanted E until the opportunity presented itself. Since that night they hadn't even made it past necking on the couch when they were sure they were alone, and that had only happened twice.

Vince let out a frustrated sigh; he was ready to head to bed. He was ready to head to bed with E. He wasn't even sure how E would respond to that, they had only slept in the same bed once and it was after this all started.

Taking advantage of E's exhausted and high state Vince nuzzled the top of his head and gently kissed his forehead when he was sure Turtle and Drama were too distracted by the bong and the TV to care what they were doing on the couch. After a moment, Vince leaned back up against the couch and stared seemingly like a mindless zombie at the TV, but his mind was really on the man next to him. The one he wanted to be alone with, to push up against the back of the couch and make squirm. Up until about a week ago he hadn't even thought that this would be possible between him and E, but now their relationship was something else.

Vince wasn't sure what this something else was except for it being new and unexpected and that the very thought of E was making every day since that night pure torture.

That night had been a week ago, a night that found Vince and E going out with Turtle and Drama to the new hip night club. Vince hadn't been that impressed when he got there and even though the girls were hot he just wasn't feeling it. He just wanted to find his boys and go home. Vince found Turtle and Drama first who were both very happy, and occupied by a group of girls that were in love with Drama's series, now in a very successful sixth season. Vince was happy for them, and didn't want to steal away any of his boys' chances so he tried to be as casual as possible when he told them that he was going to find E and hit the road. But after escaping from the clutches of the girls and pushing his way through the club he was disappointed to find E being charmed by a very hot girl himself.

As Vince walked over he could tell that E seemed to be into this girl, as much as he wanted E to take him home he knew he could always take a cab. He shouldn't let his mood effect E's night, and Vince hadn't been feeling his best lately. He had been writing it off as stress from the latest film that was finishing up over the next week mixed with the stress of an upcoming trip to Sundance. When Vince finally made it to E's side he slipped his arm around him as is custom, and he could feel E's eyes shift over to him taking him in.

"Hey, you okay?" E whispered against his ear sending an unexpected shiver through his body.

"I'm fine." Vince leaned over to whisper back, and then ignored E's look of doubt as he smiled over at the girl.

Vince watched the girl eye both E and himself for a moment before she finally made her own introduction.

Vince found it funny that he couldn't remember her name, even though he's positive E probably has it memorized, E always remembers details like that. The girl probably changed his life and he can't even remember her name.

The girl didn't seem to want Vince to leave, drawing him into their conversation. Vince isn't sure how long they stood their chatting but he doesn't feel like he's interfering and after awhile E's arm had found its place around Vince's back and Vince was comfortable. Vince was pretty positive that this chick was interested in both of them from the looks she was giving them. As the conversation continued Vince zoned out and was only half listening when he heard her ask if E and Vince would like to head back to her apartment. Before Vince even realizes it he was being led to the car by E, and they are headed to her apartment.

E had a grip on Vince's elbow and Vince had no choice but to follow E and the girl out of the garage and into the lobby of her apartment building. At that moment Vince did not know what to think, or why E didn't seem to be objecting to this idea at all. The idea of a threesome doesn't bother Vince, but the idea of a threesome with E was blowing his mind at that moment. Sure the girl is hot but with every step he takes toward her apartment he's not really sure if he's here for her or, as his brain keeps insisting, for E.

She doesn't even stop for casual conversation when they enter the apartment and pulls E into a kiss that makes Vince's mouth water, and he can feel his groin tighten as she slides her hand down to cup E over his clothes. Vince realizes that he could be happy just watching as she unbuttons E's shirt and pale freckled skin is revealed inch by inch. But after a couple of minutes she turned and grabbed the front of Vince's shirt and pulled him into her. As Vince wraps his arms around her to pull them closer together he can feel E's bare chest, and it surprises him that E's that close, but he takes the opportunity to run the back of one of his hands up E's chest. Vince heard a soft moan come from E and then felt E slide even closer wrapping his arms around the girl and lightly brushing Vince's sides with his fingers, an act that was anything but an accident.

Vince heard E whisper "Bed." And the girl apparently heard him as well since she then slipped out from between them, and grabbed each of their arms to lead them to her bedroom.

E is the first one in the bed, and once he was settled against the headboard he looked up at Vince and the girl with a face that said 'what are you waiting for.' The girl crawled in next, and Vince stood there frozen staring at them, watching as the girl started kissing down E's chest. When Vince looked back up he met E's eye and the heated look he got in return made him unfreeze and move forward, stripping out of most of his clothes before he even got to the bed. By the time Vince was on the bed facing E, the girl was undoing E's pants, and Vince was delighting in the look of pure satisfaction that washed over E's face. At the sight of E, Vince leaned over the girl's back strategically placing his hands as to keep her out of the way and placed his lips on E's slightly parted ones.

A jolt shot through Vince's body when E's hand came up to wrap around his head and grip his hair. After a couple minutes E pushed against Vince's chest so that he could gasp and moan at the sensations from his groin. Then E was leaning back into Vince whispering Vince's name against his lips as he nibbles and bites the already raw and tender area.

For a few minutes the girl disappears from Vince's mind completely, because for the first time since Mandy he feels like he doesn't need anyone else. Unfortunately his mind was ripped out of his current thoughts as he felt E freeze in mid-kiss before a strangled moan escaped his lips, and he collapsed in satisfaction. Vince began kissing E's face until be felt the girl struggle to be let up and after untangling himself from E, he allowed her to get up blocking him from E.

In the next moment the girl was pulling Vince out of the slit in his boxer shorts only leaning away to grab a condom out of the bedside drawer. Once he was prepared the girl leaned back against E and pulled Vince down on top of her. Through the whole experience all Vince could think about were E's hands placed on his hips, and when he reached orgasm he was staring down into E's eyes.

Vince was startled out of his memory by movement, and he looked up to see Turtle and Drama moving toward the stairs. After saying goodnight the boys headed up to their rooms, well Turtle headed up to his room and Drama headed up to the guest bedroom he occupied whenever he choose to spend the night. Vince then nudged E awake before slipping out off the couch and like the night that they returned home after sleeping with that girl E was too tired to care, so Vince grabbed E's arm and led him into his room.

So, they couldn't do this all the time because Turtle and Drama didn't know yet, but this was still new and Vince wanted to spend some time with E.

The next day started in a bit of a blur for Vince. He woke up alone, as he expected, it would have been nice for E to still be there but like last time E slipped out early and like last time Vince didn't expect him to say anything. What Vince didn't expect was E to appear at his door a few minutes later while he was in the bathroom.

"The limo will be here at eleven to pick us up, and it's nine now. I've already packed your bag, I was surprised that it wasn't already done."

The sound of E's voice had snapped Vince out of his 'I just woke up and am not ready for the day' stupor. He looked up with a rather dopey, love-struck smile.

"Thanks." Vince replied, as he tried to catch E's eyes in the mirror.

E just stood there, hands in his pockets with his eyes going everywhere but near Vince. For a moment he looked fifteen years younger to Vince, like he did when he had to lie to his mom about something but couldn't quite find the words.

"I'm going to go see if the guys are ready to go. Drama has breakfast ready." E finally said, after a few very long moments, and then turned to go.

"Hey." Vince blurted out the second E turned to leave, catching him halfway to the door.

E turned to look at him, but didn't say anything.

"Can you come here for a second I need some help with something?" Vince said not taking his eyes off of E as he took a few steps over.

"Yeah, Vince." E sounded a little unsure of what Vince wanted, and only came as close as the doorframe.

Vince just turned to him, watching as E leaned casually against the doorframe. Vince said nothing, just grinning at him, and wondering how much he could get away with in broad daylight.

"What Vince?" E said after a moment, starting to sound a little aggravated.

Before Vince even realized what he was doing, he had closed the few feet of space between E and himself. His hand came up automatically, and played with the collar of E's shirt.

"Vince?" E questioned, finally looking up into Vince's face.

Vince wasn't sure what he was asking, or what the answer was, but he leaned forward and placed a rather chaste kiss against the corner of E's mouth. E didn't fight back, and had begun to respond to Vince's kisses.

"Vince!"

The sound of Turtle's voice, had them shooting apart almost instantaneously. This was the first time they had kissed since that night, and Vince was glad that E didn't seem to mind. Vince stared down at E's now reddened cheeks for a just a moment until Turtle entered the room and Vince's eyes shot up to meet him.

"Morn… Fucking put on a shirt man. Vince I know the girls love it but I don't want to see it."

Vince started laughing, "Alright Turtle, what's up?"

"You called Shauna right?"

"Called Shauna? About what?"

"Come on, Vince. I told you weeks ago that I didn't want to get stuck in a set of bunk beds with Drama again. That can ruin a guys weekend."

Vince could hear E cracking up.

"Well I can call Shauna, and see what she can do but I think she was interested in the same cabin as last time."

"Aww Vince."

Turtle's look of disappointment was too much for Vince to take.

"Don't worry everything is taken care of, I had E call Shauna a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I told her to get you and Drama a king size this time."

Turtle responded with a punch to E's shoulder.

Now Vince was laughing as well.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of. Now let's get some breakfast."

Turtle shoved E one more time before heading out the door. E turned to follow him but was caught by Vince before he even made it one step closer to the door. Vince turned E around, and managed to plant a quick kiss on his lips before E pushed him away.

"Go get ready. We'll just have enough time for breakfast before we leave."

At that E finally made his way out of the room. Vince turned with a self-satisfied smile on his face, at least one thing was sure E didn't seem turned off by the idea of the two of them together.

The rest of the morning went rather quickly, with a breakfast of egg white omelets, a specialty of Drama's, and making sure that any last minute details were taken care of. But by mid-afternoon the boys were seated in their first class seats on their way to Sundance.

Vince sat with E, while Drama and Turtle sat behind them. Vince had waited a week before pursuing E after that night with that girl and now after E going along with Vince both last night and this morning Vince was a little more confident. He sat there grinning to himself at the possibilities of this week.

"What are you so happy about?" E asked quietly, not interested in the rest of the plane hearing their conversation.

"You." Vince said with a sly look.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Vince said with a sly smile and then stroked the back of his index finger down E's hand.

E flipped his hand over and grabbed Vince's hand, then leaned over, not to close to give anyone the wrong idea, and gave Vince a very sly smile.

"Took you long enough."

That look on his face made Vince want to lean over and kiss it right off. How much would Ari and Shauna freak if his face was on the front of a magazine kissing E in the seats of an airplane. Just the thought of it made him laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" E asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Just thinking about how Shauna and Ari would react to this."

"This? I'm sure that 'this' is something that for right now can stay between you and me. I'm not really interested in telling anyone anything, we'll see what happens." Eric let go of Vince's hand when he noticed the stewardess coming down the aisle, and then continued, "How 'bout we see what happens this week in Sundance?"

"I can live with that." Vince gave E a very heated look before leaning back casually in his seat, and then letting his arm rest casually against E's on the arm rest. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the warning glance from E before he also leaned back in his seat, not removing his arm.

'This week will be very interesting.' Vince thought with a smile, and decided to rest a bit before they arrived.

"You know what fuck you… That is not what happened and if your magazine prints that I will rip your balls off… I swear to god, when I get back to California I will make your life a living hell."

Vince could hear Shauna long before he reached her with the rest of the guys. Vince was walking with his arm around E, and now he was glad their friendship had always been a little touchy-feely. Turtle immediately made his way to Christy.

"So, I've got a bed, a room, and a whole afternoon to kill. And I can make sure it's an afternoon you'll never forget."

Christy had a look of disgust on her face from the moment that Turtle approached her.

"Ugh, not a chance." Christy replied.

At the same time, Shauna was finishing up her conversation and flipped her phone closed.

"Turtle, get away from my assistant, she doesn't want any of the diseases that you're carrying around." Shauna said, getting an offended look from Turtle before turning to address the rest of the guys, "Now, on to business, here is your driver, Jennifer."

Turtle and Drama immediately started paying attention as the hot, young brunette made her way from the parked SUV over to them.

"Back off, dumb and dumber, she's married."

Vince and E both started laughing at the crestfallen look on the faces of Drama and Turtle, and then Shauna started herding them into the SUV.

"Alright, I've arranged your tickets as you've requested. And yes Drama, before you ask I got your tickets as well."

Drama's face immediately lit up.

"You're a beauty, Shauna."

"Well it's amazing what I will do when I'm getting paid. Now we are headed to your cabin. And Turtle it has four rooms."

"Thanks, Shauna." Vince said with his award winning grin.

"Well, I'm glad I have your thanks but I need you to do something for me. One of my other clients is looking for a date to her premiere coming up after Sundance, and she's here this week for another movie she was in. She needs publicity, and it will look good for you to be seen around with her. She's got a great rep but she needs some face time. So, I'll be making a lunch or dinner meeting so you two can get to know each other."

"Um… Yeah, Shauna, sounds great." Vince said, with a sly glance at E.

"Well that's good; I'll set up a few dates with her this week."

"A few?" E asked. Maybe this idea felt as intrusive to E as it did to Vince.

"You have a problem with that Eric?"

"No, Shauna. I'm sure we can find time."

"Alright then."

With that Shauna turned back around from where she was facing them from the front seat. Vince leaned back in his seat and casually slung an arm around E for the rest of the trip.

It wasn't very long until they were arriving at the cabin. Not much bigger than the last one they stayed in but with four rooms they were all pleased. Shauna gave them a quick tour of the spacious quarters before making an exit. There were two rooms upstairs with an open loft area and the downstairs had a smaller living area with two more bedrooms. It's not like it really matters they'll only be here for a week.

"Alright, E and I will take the upstairs. Drama you and Turtle can fight it out down here." Vince announced.

"I got the one near the kitchen!" Drama shouted before grabbing his bag before running into his room and closing the door.

Vince wondered what that was about until Turtle stuck his head in the other room.

"Oh, come on man. That's not fucking funny." Turtle yelled in the direction of Drama's room, "Vince, he gave me the room with the single bed."

"Tough luck, Turtle. Now stop fucking complaining we have to meet Ari in an hour and I expect you to be ready." E tells Turtle, as Vince gets a laugh out of the situation.

E then shoulders both his bag and Vince's as the two of them head upstairs.

"So, you're going to have a date this week with some hot young up and comer?" E said with a leer.

"Yeah, yeah, it's business. Really I'm not interested in any dates with her." Vince countered.

"Hmm. Well I'd be questioning Shauna about that as she said to keep tomorrow night open."

"Oh, God, really?"

"Yeah, really." E said while laughing a little at Vince, "Now here's your room, go get ready to meet your agent, superstar."

Vince didn't let him go that easily, and the second E dropped Vince's bag Vince was on him.

"Superstar? I like the sound of that." Vince said, while getting a grip on E's arm, and pulling him toward him. "You know that I would rather have a date with you tomorrow night."

"But you would also like to continue to make movies, wouldn't you?"

Vince was now rubbing his five o'clock shadow against E's neck.

"Isn't California open minded about that stuff?"

"Hmph, do you really want to end up as a D-list actor. Just because California might fight for your rights doesn't mean that the rest of the country is going to feel the same way."

"So, how 'bout tonight? I've been waiting over a week to have you to myself."

"We'll see. But right now we need to get moving or Ari is going to kill us both."

E then leaned forward, awkwardly due to the bag still holding his own bag but still managed to kiss Vince. Vince managed to quickly turn the chaste kiss into something more heated before E finally extracted himself and headed for the door.

"I got to go call Ari, get ready to go and meet me downstairs."

Vince stood there just staring at E's back as he walked away pulling his cell phone out.

It wasn't even an hour later before the boys were standing in front of Chimayo waiting for Ari.

"Well if it isn't my favorite boys, and their favorite pet leprechaun." Ari said as he strolled up to them.

"Fuck you Ari." Eric said in reply, taking a step back almost on top of Vince who was already standing to close.

Ari ignored Eric and made his way around to Vince as they began to make their way into the restaurant. Once they were seated, Ari didn't slack off and immediately started on business.

"Now Vince, do we have plans for you. Picture your face on every billboard in America… Because that's what your future is looking like. Not only is Spielberg in town but there is a rumor that he's in town to see you. The rumor is that he's sitting on a big movie, it's already got studio backing and they are looking to start filming any day now. I'm already working on a dinner meeting later this week. The word is blockbuster."

"That's great Ari, that really is, and I'm sure that Vince would love to work with Spielberg. Wouldn't you Vince?"

"Hell, Yeah." Vince agreed with a smile. He would love to work with Spielberg, he wasn't sure if there was a limit to what he would give up to work with Spielberg, and E knew it.

"But remember that we want to do that Joel Usbameck piece, and you promised Vince that you could make it happen. We've been on and off again for a few weeks now and I want this wrapped up before we start talking to Spielberg."

"Yeah, Ari. I would love to work with Spielberg but you need to get me this other movie too. I think it'll be a good movie, the script was so good I actually read it."

"I'll do what I can but you have to work with me here, Vince. That's great that your manager found you an Art-house fuck-fest. But it's a no-budget indie flick, who wants to play a bisexual, misunderstood artist when you could be the next Superman or Indiana Jones."

"Ari, we just wrapped on your 'other' blockbuster, and I haven't even seen a script from Spielberg yet. I'm not making any promises; I've been down that road before." Eric said with more than a hint of irritation. Vince loved when his boy defended him against Ari.

"Eric think about your client and what is good for his career."

"Ari, I'm thinking about Vince and we want to do this movie. We also want to do a Spielberg movie, but we don't have a script and only your word that a movie exists. We'll meet with Spielberg but you better keep working on this Usbameck piece."

"Yeah Ari, that's what Vince wants." Turtle piped up from the background.

"Yeah, Ari it's what I want." Vince agreed

"And what about my rising fame and feature film?" Drama asked.

"Yeah, Ari what about Johnny, you know you have to take care of both the Chase brothers."

"I will take care of you Vince. Lloyd is already looking at possibilities for Drama once filming for his show stops. But please work with me on this Spielberg thing."

"Well, I would love to work with Spielberg so I'm sure we can work something out."

Vince kept his sly grin to himself. Of course he wanted to work with Steven-fucking- Spielberg. What actor in their right mind would not? The past year had been a walking dream. First the year started off with a Golden Globe win and an Oscar nod, which meant that Vince currently had his pick of roles. Then combine that with his current Sundance film (which E told him was creating a lot of Buzz and could be his second film to win over the 'Grand Jury') and soon to be released blockbuster, it meant that his career was pretty stable at the moment. To top this all off the last week may have been hell, but the last 24 hours have confirmed to Vince that he was missing more in his personal life than he imagined. All he wanted to do now was sit back and take it all in, while in a bath tub with E preferably.

The rest of the dinner included the typical banter between E and Ari, and by the time they were heading for the door 'Torvold' had managed to attract some rather hot Sci-fi chicks.

Even Vince was amazed at how a show that hadn't been on the air in over 10 years still got Drama laid.

Turtle took advantage of Drama's groupies and was soon fondling his way to second base when Vince managed to steal E away and they headed back toward the cabin. Vince couldn't have planned this better, and he'd been dying to get E alone since he realized that he wouldn't be turned down for wanting this.

They weren't even through the door when Vince had E pushed up against it trying to get off his large overcoat. Once the coat was off Vince started to struggle with E's buttons without ever separating their lips. It was good and when the buttons were undone Vince was very happy to find warm, soft skin underneath. He could feel E gasp into his mouth at the first contact of skin on skin, which quickly turned into a moan as Vince took his time letting his hands explore E's torso while their tongues explored each other's mouths. Vince could feel E's hands creeping up inside his shirt when his phone started ringing.

"ignore it." Vince mumbled against E's lips.

E seemed happy to comply as he reached down and hit the button that would send the call straight to voicemail. As soon as the problem was taken care of E's hands found their way back to Vince's hips to begin pushing his shirt up again. E had barely gotten the shirt half-way up before the ringing started again. E didn't even waste a second before again cutting the call off.

E became much more persistent, and had finally gotten Vince's shirt off completely before his phone started ringing a third time.

Pushing Vince back off of him, E let out a frustrated sigh before he took the phone off his belt and flipped it open, while holding Vince away with just one hand.

"What?" E barked into the phone, letting all formalities drift away.

"Now." E sounded exasperated, and he looked annoyed at whoever had interrupted them.

"Really? Where?" E's voice sounded a little concerned, and it got Vince's attention.

Vince poked at E's arm getting him a quick smack as E tried to concentrate on the phone call. But Vince continued to poke him until E finally looked up.

'What' Vince mouthed, intrigued by what had E's attention held so captively.

E just waved him off, holding up a finger in the universal sign of wait a minute. At this point E pushed away from the door where Vince had had him pinned and walked back into the room buttoning up his shirt, much to Vince's disappointment.

"Ok… Ok… When?... Ok… Calm down… We'll be there…"

E listened for a few more seconds before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. He looked back up at Vince before running a hand up over his head in his typical frustrated fashion.

"So?" Vince said as nonchalantly as possible, as if they hadn't been making out just seconds before that phone call had occurred.

"The director needs to see us."

"Now."

"Yes, now. Apparently he's having an existential crisis and needs to be surrounded by good things. If not he may not be able to show the film."

Vince groaned at the thought. So, Billy Walsh had been drama, a lot of drama. But this director almost made Walsh look normal. Vince saw the promise this guy had, and it had been amazing working with him, even though Vince had to go completely Vegan on set, which would explain why Turtle all of a sudden found anywhere else to be but near the set. He lived a peace-filled life of Pilates and chanting, but unlike that girl Vince dated once, the director, who liked to be called by his Hindi name Ranjan, believed that drugs pollute your body and made the entire production staff sign contracts about not polluting their bodies while working on the movie. It was the longest fifteen weeks of Vince's life; it was as bad as the 'no sex' rule on Billy's set during "Medellin."

"So, what's wrong?" Vince asked, afraid to know the answer.

"To put it briefly, someone did something to curse the movie and now the curse must be lifted. And it involves a lot of reverent praying and chanting, and some sort of spiritual journey with the mind. This plan apparently includes us being up all night with Jason so that we can chase away all the evil spirits. Where did you find this guy again?"

"You know he prefers to be called 'Ranjan.' He was a good director even though, and didn't you say that his script was one of the best you ever read?"

"Yeah, and I think I've been regretting it ever since." E finished with a slight scowl on his face.

Vince quickly relocated his shirt and pulled it back on before crossing over to E who was now in the middle of the living area.

"Well, I guess that was a good start." Vince gave E a leer he hoped he would think about for the rest of the night.

"I'd rather stay here personally." E said before leaning into Vince.

"And let my movie flop, never." Vince said with an air of indignation as he lightly pushed at E's shoulder. "Maybe we should have stayed up all night chasing away bad spirits before Medellin."

"All the chants in the world would not have saved that movie at Cannes." E argued before settling more firmly against Vince.

"Hey, Harvey managed to do a lot with that movie."

"Thank goodness someone did."

"Give Walsh some credit. I think he's still getting over that."

"He should be. We really need to get going." E said, but defied his own words by nuzzling Vince's shoulder.

"Mmm… You're right." Vince agreed while peeling E off of him. He really would rather stay here, it was so nice to be alone. Vince looked down at E, who he was still gripping by his bicep, and was overwhelmed by his own feelings. This was so new and so right, that Vince wanted to lock them up together in a room for the next week.

Instead Vince just shook his head and let his hands drop. "Alright we need to call for a car."

Vince caught the glimpse of disappointment in E's eyes before he picked up his phone and started to dial.

By eight the next morning Vince and E finally made it back to their temporary home, where Drama was cooking up a huge breakfast. Drama seemed to be in an extraordinarily good mood, Vince was a little jealous it was obvious that Drama's night went a lot better than his had. Vince only picked at the plate set before him, not talking to anyone in his zombie like state.

"Hey, bro, are you and E going to join us for the afternoon movie of choice?" Drama asked as he was finishing up breakfast, "Shauna got us tickets to this movie and not only does this one chick have a huge chest, but you should see the lead actor. If I ever do get my calf implants I think that I'll have them molded like his."

"God Drama, sometimes I wonder if you're bi." Turtle said with a sneer from the doorway, apparently having just awoke.

"No, Drama, I think I'm going to sit this one out. I need sleep, the director kept us up all night. How 'bout you, E?"

"I think I'm going to get some sleep as well. We have to meet Shauna by three anyway so we better get our sleep now." E responded.

"Why are we meeting Shauna?"

"That chick, remember, Shauna left me a message during the night. She wants us to go to some movie with them and then a dinner meeting, date-thing after. She's not going to let us get out of this."

"Well I guess I'm going to hit the sack."

"Bro, did you not like it?" Drama asked with a disappointed face once seeing how much was left on Vince's plate.

Vince looked down at his plate before he responded, "Sorry Drama, I'm just not that hungry after not getting any sleep. Save me sum for later."

"But it's not any good cold, and the microwave will make it all soggy. You can't just eat it later."

"What time are you guys leaving?" E cut in.

"Well we need to be there by nine to get prime seating." Drama responded.

"We need to be there before that so we can pick up some hotties to sit in Vince's and E's seats." Turtle piped in.

Vince was so tired by this point that he was ready to fall asleep at the table and was barely holding his head up with one arm. E noticed this and nudged him, pointing toward the stairs. It took a moment for Vince to realize what he meant and stand up.

"Well have a good time guys; I'm heading upstairs now for some shut eye."

Both Drama and Turtle waved him away as he headed up the stairs. Not more than fifteen minutes after he had gone upstairs and collapsed fully clothed he heard his door open and close again. Then his shoes were removed before another body lay down next to him.

Vince barely got his head to turn toward E in his exhausted state and his attempt to ask why E was in his room came out as one long grunt. E smiled at him in response, and that lazy, content look on his face made Vince's stomach start doing cartwheels.

E made a very satisfied noise as he inched a little closer before talking.

"The boys are going to be gone all afternoon. So we can get a few hours of shut eye. I've already set the alarm."

Vince grunted in response and willed his arm around E who was lying on his back. This forced Vince's head to come down on E's shoulder but it wasn't a position he was complaining about as he started nuzzling E's shoulder. E's arm came up for a moment and stroked Vince's hair a couple times.

"Get some sleep Vince." E laid a placating kiss on Vince's forehead before untangling himself and turning over to get himself into a more comfortable position.

Vince placed his hand on E's hip with a small smile before his eyes fell closed again.

When Vince awoke he was spooning E, and he did even bother checking the time before he began laying open mouth kisses all along E's spine. He could feel E begin to stir, at the feelings and soon he was turning to Vince and fully participating in the foreplay that Vince had been trying to get started. The simple making out was turning into petting as they went along, neither checking the time or caring about what was going on except right where they were in the moment.

It wasn't long before they were stripped out of the little that they were wearing, and slowly exploring each other on the bed.

"Vince! Where the fuck, are you? I've already called 15 times, and neither of you are answering." Shauna's voice rang out, and Vince froze in his position a top Eric on the bed. Vince could hear Shauna making her way up the stairs. And knew that he and Eric hadn't exactly been being quiet.

"Shit." Vince heard E mumble, Vince didn't know where his cell was but he guessed it was back in his room down the hall.

It was only a moment more that Vince stayed in his position before he was scrambling for something to wear. He grabbed the complimentary robe, and swung the door open just as Shauna was raising her hand to knock. He strategically opened the door as little as possible, blocking Shauna's view of the room as much as possible. He wasn't even sure if E was dressed yet.

"Jesus Vince! You could have fucking said something. It sounds like you're up here with someone. We are supposed to be on our way to the movie in less than 30 minutes. Where the fuck is your manager anyway? Isn't Eric supposed to keep your head in the game. Now go get dressed, and kick whatever little fan girl you have in there out."

At the end of the tirade, Shana turned toward the other door that led to E's room.

"Eric, fucking, Murphy, I just got off the phone with Drama so I know you're here. I don't care if your sleeping, get the fuck up and get your boy dressed."

After no reply, Shauna turned the door handle and opened up to a very empty room. Vince held his breath for a moment, and when Shauna turned to him he tried to put on his best award winning smile.

"Alright, Vince, where the fuck is your manager? Because when I find him, I'm going to kill him."

The door next to Vince swung open to reveal Eric partially dressed. Shirt still open but he was at least wearing pants. And from what Vince could tell he was still sporting a hard on as well.

"Hi Shauna, don't worry I'll have him ready in no time." Vince admired the way that E said that without flinching, and how he could handle the fact that Shauna was now stairing between the two of them with the look of death.

"Eric Murphy, what the fuck has gotten into you? Has the world run out of women, and now you two need to be fucking each other right before I'm about to take you out and confirm your heterosexuality to the world. At least I know about it before TMZ sends me a collage of pictures of you two making out on Wilshire Blvd." Shauna moved toward the two of them waving off Eric when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Do the two idiots know yet?" Vince just shook his head in response. "Good less collateral at the moment, but what the fuck is this?"

Shauna just waved her hand between the two of them. Both Eric and Vince shrugged in reply. "Jesus, fucking, Christ. I don't know what the fuck to do with the two of you. Eric I hope you are fucking prepared for the consequences of actions like this, because it looks like you two don't have a fucking clue. Rutting like a couple of horny teenagers, in the middle of the fucking day. Do you know what Ari is going to fucking say?"

Vince groaned at this, and Shauna shook her head. Eric continued to listen, not responding in anyway but to cross his arms in a defensive position.

"Well that can be dealt with later, right now you two need to get dressed. I'm not screwing either of my clients. Plus if you do something stupid we can use something like this to confirm your sexuality."

Shauna turned and headed away from them, flipping on her phone as she went. Vince felt E's head come in contact with his shoulder.

"That could have gone worse." Vince said, not moving away from E.

"Worse? She almost walked in on us groping each other, and you know she's going to tell Ari. How much fucking worse can this get."

Vince turned pulling E's head up and going in for a kiss.

"I don't know but it was fucking awesome, and a great way to start things off." He could feel E groan into his mouth, as he went back to kissing him. He might be upset about Shauna knowing but it was a fucking awesome way to start things off with E.


End file.
